


Reichenbach Falling for You

by thebiballerina1



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Elementary Dear Data, F/M, Holodeck Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, Missing Scene, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, and definitely happened in between scenes, but she most definitely should, horrible metaphors involving crumpets, nothing explicitly described but sex is openly talked about, which definitely should remain missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiballerina1/pseuds/thebiballerina1
Summary: Warning: This is cursed. Read at your own risk.Was he dangerous? Maybe. But she certainly wasn't going to stick to drinking tea during this entire abduction. Not when there were more... alluring ways to spend the time.
Relationships: Katherine Pulaski/Moriarty
Kudos: 5





	1. Teatime

"Now, dear lady, will that be one lump or two?"

As confusing as that question was, the doctor found that speaking with him sent a little thrill down her spine. What an intriguing technology this holodeck was!

Their hands brushed as he handed her the tea. It was really quite good, despite the ingredients being holographic. She hated to admit it, but this kidnapping was one of the more pleasant ones she'd endured in her time in Starfleet. She would never tell Moriarty that, though. He was much too smug already.

He continued to pester her with questions about the nature of the Enterprise, questions he very well knew she would not answer. It unnerved her, how much he was able to glean despite her not giving him a proper response. It was like he could tear her apart with a single glance. And what a thought that was! She wondered if he could tell the definitively unprofessional direction her thoughts were heading in. His smirk certainly suggested so.

"Madam, I must insist you begin to answer my questions. I am getting rather tired of these games."

"Games? Professor, of the two of us, I don't think I am the one playing around right now."

"You are so confident. Are you really so sure your precious 'Holmes' is coming to rescue you?"

"Who says the thought of rescue is what makes me confident?"

"Well, you are in a rather precarious situation. Perhaps you've clung to some ridiculous hope that your man can still best me."

"Precarious? Yes, I do find tea and crumpets to be most unsettling."

At that he flushed with anger and jumped to his feet. "May I remind you," he said as he stepped towards her, "this is not a simple social encounter. Do not underestimate the danger I can be to you."

She rose to her feet as well, and closed the distance between them. He seemed unwilling to step back and concede any ground, so they stood face to face for a moment. "Trust me," she breathed, "I know exactly how dangerous you are."


	2. Specific Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like writing a sex scene so I skipped it entirely. But hey, if you want to give it a shot, be my guest. I won't be responsible if your friends disown you though.

Well, if she had questions about how realistic the holodeck was before, she had even more questions now. It appears that the programming was quite comprehensive. Or maybe this was the result of Moriarty's newfound knowledge of the outside world? Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure how extensive the Enterprise computer catalog was. But she certainly didn't witness him asking the computer anything untoward. So more likely his original programming, then. In that case, she should send a thank you note to the creator.

"That was…" he trailed off. He actually seemed at a loss for words. Perhaps she should have done that sooner.

Then her curiosity got the better of her. "Have you… actually done that before?"

"Had… relations, you mean?"

"Sex, yes."

"Well, I haven't existed before, in this incarnation, as you very well know."

"You're avoiding the question," she said teasingly, as her fingers traced lazily along his chest.

"I have quite a bit of knowledge on the subject, but no memories of anyone specific."

"Huh. I guess 'complicated' would be the appropriate word then. Either way, I'm honored to have been your first… specific memory."

"And I am honored to have been… well, this was not your first time, I take it?"

She laughed loudly and freely at that.

"I don't need to be a master of deduction to figure that one out. In that case, I am honored to have been any memory of yours at all."

"Oh, not just any memory, I'd say. You'll be quite a treasured one."

"I'm glad to hear it, madam. Would you care for more crumpets?"


	3. Crumpets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... really sorry.

She was finishing up the crumpets (which really were delicious) when she heard more footsteps.

"Captain Picard," Professor Moriarty said, with the finality of a man who had caught his quarry at last.

Oh, shit. She quickly made sure all her clothing was in order, before standing up to face him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, except for being crammed full of crumpets." Oh, if only he knew. She wondered what the strait-laced captain would think of her true activities in the holodeck.

"I'm a civilized abductor, Captain Picard," the Professor informed the Captain. No arguments there. He was quite the gentle lover. "Civilized, but still dangerous." Yes, she supposed that was true as well.

"Moriarty, you were conjured up in an attempt to defeat Holmes here. Once that attempt is concluded, win or lose, your program has run its course. Your existence is done." Was it selfish to hope that wasn't true?

"Congratulations, Professor. I capitulate to the better man. Your victory, sir, is well earned," Data informed the Professor.

"It's gone beyond that little game, Mr. Data. And you'll note I no longer call you Holmes. Whatever I was when this began, I have grown. I am understanding more and more, and I am able to use the power at my fingertips." Indeed he was. He had very nimble fingers. He shook the ship again. "I can affect this vessel, and I can afflict bodily harm on you and on your doctor." Oh, the cocky bastard.

"Yes, you can do that, but you haven't. I suspect you shook this ship in order to get my attention; well, now you have it. What is it you want?"

"The same thing you want for yourself: to continue to exist. If I destroy these surroundings-- this vessel-- can you say that it doesn't matter to you? Interesting pun, don't you think? For matter is what I am not." Could have fooled her.

"The computer has taught me that I am made up only of energy." And what an energy he had! The lack of matter certainly did not make him inadequate.

"That may not be entirely true, Professor. This, which we call the holodeck, uses a principle similar to another device called a transporter."

The Professor gave the Captain a blank look. Captain Picard sighed. "In the year in which we live, humans have discovered that energy and matter are interchangeable. In the holodeck, energy is converted into matter. Thus, you have substance, but only here." The limited locality of this substance did not translate into insignificance, though.

"And if I step off this holodeck?"

"Then, Professor, you will cease to exist," she informed him. What a shame.

"You are not alive. As I said before, you are only…"

"A holographic image. I know. But are you sure?"

"Oh, yes," the Captain responded with certainty. Good for him. She was not.

"Does he have life?" the Professor asked, referring to Data. "He's a machine, but is that all he is?"

"No. He is more." If only Captain Picard knew how much "more" this Professor was.

"Exactly. Is the definition of life 'cogito, ergo sum'-- 'I think, therefore I am'?"

"Yes, that is one possible definition," Picard allowed.

"It is the most important one, and, for me, the only one that matters. You-- or someone-- asked your computer to program a nefarious fictional character from 19th century London, and that is how I arrived, but I am no longer that creation. I am no longer that evil character. I have changed. I am alive, and I am aware of my own consciousness." He was very conscious of her desires, at least.

"Moriarty, my responsibility is this vessel and its crew."

"I want my existence. I want it out there, just as you have yours."

"That may not be possible." At least that made things less complicated for her.

"Then you must murder me, Captain."

"I cannot give you what you want."

"Because you do not know how to convert holodeck matter into a more permanent form?"

"Yes, that is so."

"A pity." She had to agree, although perhaps it was for the best. He seemed like the kind of man that would make a complicated attachment.

"What I have seen… what I have learned.. fascinates me. I do not want to die." She was all too happy to have fascinated him, even just for a short while.

"And I do not want to kill you."

"Madam, I have enjoyed your company." Enjoyed? Well, she certainly hoped so!

"Computer, arch. Cancel override protocol. Return control of the holodeck to main computer. My fate is in your hands, as perhaps it always was."

Captain Picard confirmed that everything was alright with Commander Riker, and then turned to face the Professor again.

"Moriarty, this vessel's computer has a vast memory capacity."

"How well I know," he responded with a slight smirk she could only assume was meant for her.

"You will not be extinguished. We will save this program, and hopefully, in time, when we know enough, bring you back in a form which could leave the holodeck." Oh, shit. He was just saying that, right?  
.  
"Then perhaps we'll meet again, madam." The Professor addressed her with all the formality they had begun with. She couldn't help but hope it was true.

But she had to be truthful with him. It was only fair. "It could be a long time. Time won't pass for you, but I may be an old woman."

"But I'll still fill you with crumpets, madam," he declared.

Crumpets, indeed.


End file.
